


Avengers ASSemble

by MondaysAGlitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Group chat, Not really though, PTSD, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, chatfic, everyone has PTSD, groupchat, i didn't proof read this, its all pain, sorry for the angst, they just dont know it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondaysAGlitch/pseuds/MondaysAGlitch
Summary: Tony woke up and said "I'm going to cause problems on purpose.", thus bringing his group chat idea to fruition. Fury only agreed because he thought it'd be a good bonding experience, but oh how wrong he was.
Kudos: 3





	Avengers ASSemble

**Tony has invited 5+ members to "Avengers ASSemble".**

**Tony** : all right everyone! fury finally let me create a group chat for us so we're gonna make the most out of it!

 **Bruce** : Possibly cause some chaos along the way because knowing you, you came up with this idea purely to cause problems.

 **Tony** : if chaos happens i wont be displeased

 **Bruce** : Of course.

 **Clint** : i swear to fucking god if this group chat causes anyone to get hurt i'm going to set myself on fire.

 **Natasha** : Not allowed.

 **Clint** : yes maam

 **Steve** : Who stole my entire bed.

 **Steve** : I would say that I'm not mad, however, I'm actually fucking livid so I'll skip to the "Just wanna know who did it." part.

 **Tony** : what the actual, genuine fuck?

 **Bruce** : I-. Okay, Yeah, This is what our Thursday morning is turning into.

**Natasha changed their nickname to Nat**

**Nat** : Okay, Anyone else want to change their nickname?

**Tony changed their nickname to Censored**

**Nat changed Censored's nickname to Tony**

**Nat** : Nevermind. I forgot you were lacking braincells.

 **Tony** : its not that im lacking, more that i only use then in special occasions

 **Steve** : Everyone shut the fuck up and help me find my bed so I can sleep.

 **Clint** : right, sorry cap.

As they searched around their headquarters, attempting to find the missing bed, one finally broke the awkward silence.

"So, Steve. You're not normally up at a time like this, how did you even get woken up in the first place?" Tony asked, breaking the quiet with his charismatic tone.

"You'd think it'd be the bed getting stolen, right? Well I slept through that like a damn baby, I actually just got woken up from a nightmare and was going to head back to bed when I noticed I was missing my bed." He replied, the exhaustion seeping through the tone in his voice.

"Damn, Wanna talk about it?" Nat asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Not until I find the bed."

"Fair."

They searched they entire facility, only to find that the bed had been stolen by a sleep-walking lightning god.

After the apologies and bringing the bed back to the designated room, everyone went back to their rooms and once again hopped onto their phones.

 **Clint** : so,,, wanna talk about it now?

 **Steve** : I mean, not really but it'd be bad if I pushed it off for another 70 years, right?

 **Bruce** : Very much so.

 **Steve** : Okay so, Buckle in I guess because it's a lot to unpack.

As he started to explain these hellish dreams, some of the members better educating in mental health slowly but surely came to the realization that Steve didn't know what PTSD was, which made sense considering that he came from a time when it was called Shell-Shock.

 **Steve** : So after all that I woke up and noticed that my bed was gone.

 **Tony** : hate to be a downer, cap, but have you heard of a thing called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

 **Steve** : No, Why?

 **Bruce** : Essentially, PTSD, or formerly known as Shell-Shock, is a disorder caused by traumatic events. It included symptoms of anxiety, irritability, nightmares, flashbacks, and reckless behaviour.

 **Steve** : I've heard of shell-shock before, but I thought only mentally unstable people could get it.

 **Clint** : here's the kicker, anyone can get it.

 **Steve** : It's in the past though, why would I be worrying about it now?

 **Nat** : For someone so smart you're a fucking dumbass. Anyone can get traumatized, and it doesn't just 'go away' because it's over.

 **Steve** : I see, I guess I have a lot to think about then.

 **Clint** : now go to bed.

After everyone said their goodnights, they couldn't help but think about their own pasts and how it affected the people they are now.

**Author's Note:**

> that was a heavier start to this chatfic then i would have liked but oh well it is what it is  
> hope y'all are ready for a hell of a chatfic because the angst does not end
> 
> for any confusion: this takes place after the first avengers movie
> 
> i'd also just like to remind everyone that their trauma is valid, and it doesn't matter that someone out there has it worse than you because trauma is trauma.  
> now go take care of yourselves, and if you're reading this at some ungodly time of night then get a glass of water and go to bed.


End file.
